Hate? or Love?
by zefanyadw
Summary: Kyuhyun membenci ku, dan aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya. Padahal sudah 5 tahun kami tinggal bersama dengan hubungan saudara tiri. Entahlah, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan sikap dinginnya pada ku sudah menjadi bukti bahwa dia membenci ku. "Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi. Dan parahnya ini seperti kenyataan." / CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! / KYUMIN, YAOI, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Aku Lee Sungmin. Salah satu mahasiswi KyungHee University. Umur ku 19 tahun. Aku memiliki seorang _eomma_ bernama Park Jung Soo, kebanyakan orang memanggilnya Leeteuk. _Appa_? Jangan tanyakan itu, jika tidak, mungkin kalian akan melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah ku. Nama _appa_ ku Lee kangin. _Appa_ ku sudah meninggal ketika aku berusia 10 tahun. Waktu itu aku masih kelas 5 Sekolah dasar. Mengapa _appa_ meninggal? Yah.. dia kecelakaan. Aku bertanya pada _eomma_ mengapa ayah ku yang super hati-hati itu kecelakaan, tapi dia tidak pernah menjawabnya, jika aku bertanya dia hanya diam dan wajah sendunya itu akan kembali. Maka dari itulah aku tidak pernah menanyakannya lagi.

Jadi, semenjak _appa_ ku meninggal, status _eomma_ ku berubah menjadi janda. Aku tahu dia pasti terluka, namun hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan luka itu sembuh, _eomma_ kembali tersenyum dan kehidupan kami pun normal kembali.

Dan 4 tahun berlalu, jadi pada hari itu tepatnya saat pukul 7 pagi saat aku sedang asik sarapan dengan _eomma_ ku, dia mendapat sebuah telpon dan setelah kira-kira 30 detik, _eomma_ ku itu langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya dan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dia juga nampak _shock_. Aku bertanya kenapa, namun _eomma_ ku tak langsung menjawab. Barulah kira-kira sekitar 1 menit, dia menjawab pertanyaan ku. Dan jawabannya itu membuat ku mengeryit sangat bingung.

"Sungmin, _eomma_ akan menikah lagi nanti pukul 11 siang. _Eomma_ akan menikahi pria bernama Cho Hangeng, dan mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal di rumahnya. Bersiaplah, nak."

.

.

.

Hate? Or Love?

.

Kyuhyun membenci ku, dan aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya. Padahal sudah 5 tahun kami tinggal bersama dengan hubungan saudara tiri. Entahlah, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan sikap dinginnya pada ku sudah menjadi bukti bahwa dia membenci ku. "Kau sudah membuat ku kehilangan orgasme ku yang ke 5 kalinya…"/ "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?"/ KYUMIN, YAOI, 2SHOOT, DLDR!

zefanyadw present'3')!

.

KyuMin

.

YAOI, BL, TYPO (S), DLDR!

.

Rate : M

.

.

.

1

.

Pagi telah tiba. Setelah merapikan tempat tidur, mandi, dan tentunya berpakaian, aku segera keluar dari kamar luas nan mewah ku ini. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga, dan dari sini aku dapat melihat di bawah sana, tepatnya di meja makan mewah itu sudah ada 3 orang yang duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Begitu aku berjalan mendekati bangku yang biasanya ku duduki, sebuah sapaan selamat pagi langsung menyambutku.

"Pagi, Sungmin. Bagaimana tidur mu, nak?" itu suara _eomma_ ku, dia bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Nyenyak, _eomma_." Jawab ku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hari ini ada selai kacang yang ku bawa dari Paris. Kau harus mencobanya dengan roti itu. Bukankah selai kacang _favorite_ mu, Sungmin?" suara yang tak kalah lembut itu adalah suara seseorang yang duduk berhadapan dengan _eomma_ ku, dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ya. Tentu saja aku akan mencobanya, _a… ppa_." Jawab ku kali ini sedikit kikuk, namun aku berusaha tersenyum tipis.

Ya, _appa_. _Appa_ ku, tepatnya _appa_ baru ku. Namanya Cho Hangeng, dia menikah dengan **eomma** ku 5 tahun yang lalu. Cho Hangeng benar-benar orang yang sangat kaya, kalian harus percaya. Dia merupakan _ceo _sebuah perusahaan yang sangat besar. Cho Corp, itu merupakan perusahaan elektronik nomor satu di Korea, bahkan ku dengar _appa_ baru ku ini ingin membuka cabang di Jepang, Cina, bahkan sampai ke benua Eropa dan Amerika. Dia benar-benar sangat kaya. Awalnya aku bingung mengapa _eomma_ bisa menikah dengannya, namun begitu aku bertanya, seperti biasa dia hanya diam dan mengatakan bahwa dia memang harus menikah dengan Cho Hangeng.

5 tahun yang lalu, mereka benar-benar menikah di pukul 11 siang di gereja dekat rumah ku. Hanya ada beberapa tamu yang ku tahu adalah pelayan di rumah ini. Aku bingung kenapa mereka menikah begitu mendadak, namun _eomma_ mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Cho Hangeng, aku pun sebagai anak hanya menyetujuinya saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa mencabut kebahagiaan _eomma_ ku, bukan?

Baiklah, kembali lagi ke meja makan.

_Appa_ ku itu terkekeh pelan. "Haha, kau masih kaku Sungmin. Tapi tidak apa, aku menyukainya."

_Eomma_ juga ikut terkekeh, aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang memandang ku dengan tajam.

"Sungmin, pagi ini kau ada kuliah pagi kan? Sepertinya Kyuhyun juga ada kuliah pagi. Kau berangkat bersama dia saja, ya?"

Aku yang sedang mengolesi roti ku dengan selai kacang seketika terhenti mendengar ucapan appa ku. Lalu mata ku perlahan-lahan bergerak memandang Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapan ku. Namun begitu mata ku bertemu dengan obsidian tajamnya aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ku.

"Ah, tidak usah _appa_. Aku bisa pergi sendiri dengan bus." Tolak ku dengan halus.

"Ah, kalian ini. Kenapa masih begitu kaku sih? Yah, Kyuhyun-ah, kalian ini kan seumuran, ya.. meski Sungmin lebih tua beberapa bulan dari mu, kenapa begitu kaku heh?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan _appa_. Aku memilih bungkam dan Kyuhyun pun juga begitu, bahkan dari ekspresinya seperti ia tidak mendengar ucapan _appa_. Lalu setelah beberapa menit ia bangkit dari kursinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun, namun sebelum itu ia memberikan tatapan dingin pada ku yang sukses membuat ku bergedik.

Dan seperti biasa, _appa_ ku menghela napas melihat tingkah anak kandungnya itu.

.

.

.

KyungHee university. Ya, di sinilah aku sekarang, tepatnya di parkiran. Dari jauh aku sudah melihat Kyuhyun tengah bersandar pada mobil sport merah mewahnya. Dan aku yakin dari jauh dia juga melihat ku. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sahabat ku, Siwon di parkiran, itu karna sahabat ku itu menyuruh ku menunggunya di parkiran.

Aku menunggu di pohon yang cukup tinggi ini, namun jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari mobil Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar merasa obsidian tajam itu memandangi ku lagi, dan dengan berani aku membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, dan pria itu segera memutus pandangan kami.

Kyuhyun membenci ku, dan aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya. Padahal sudah 5 tahun kami tinggal bersama dengan hubungan saudara tiri. Entahlah, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan sikap dinginnya pada ku sudah menjadi bukti bahwa dia membenci ku. Hm, mungkin alsannya karna kami adalah saudara tiri.

Awalnya aku mengira dia orang yang baik, namun ternyata aku salah. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat dingin, dari wajahnya dan sikapnya saja sudah ketahuan. Cara berdirinya juga sangat angkuh, ya walau dia merupakan anak kandung dari pemilik Cho Corp. Lagipula, dari awal aku datang ke rumah Kyuhyun, pria berwajah _stoic_ itu sudah mengatakan bahwa dia membenci ku.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Aku menaiki tangga dengan langkah penuh antusias. Begitu pula dengan wajah ku. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak antusias ketika melangkahkan kaki di rumah semewah ini? Oh… dan aku juga sebentar lagi akan tinggal di rumah mewah ini._

_Kata seseorang yang baru saja menjadi suami eomma, kamar ku adalah kamar yang paling dekat dengan tangga, maka dari itu aku mendatangi kamar berpintu coklat pekat itu dan hendak membuka kenop pintunya. Namun aku menyadari di sebelah kiri ku ada seseorang yang tengah menatap ku dengan tajam. _

_Saat aku menoleh ke arah kiri, aku terlonjak kaget melihat seseorang di sana._

_Seorang namja. Tampan, kulitnya pucat, tubuhnya tinggi untuk seukuran remaja, tatapannya juga tajam. Entah kenapa kedua ujung bibir ini tertarik melihatnya. Namun senyum ku lenyap ketika melihat namja itu berdecih dan memandang ku sinis. _

"_Oh, jadi ini orangnya."_

_Aku mengeryit. _

_Namja itu berjalan perlahan mendekati aku, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang ku dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan remeh dan aku semakin mengeryit melihatnya. _

"_Aku Cho Kyuhyun, anak kandung Cho Hangeng. Kau Lee Sungmin, kan? Dengar, kau itu hanya anak tiri dia, dan ini adalah rumah ku. Jadi kau jangan senang atau pun berharap banyak di sini," Ucapnya dengan sinis dan juga dingin._

_Aku terbelalak kaget dan semakin mengeryit. "Apa maksud mu?" _

"_Aku rasa kau tidak tuli," Jawabnya. "Dan satu lagi jangan pernah menganggap ku sebagai adik mu karna aku jijik dengan hal itu." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, mendadak aku emosi. _

"_Maksud mu apa?!" Tanya ku yang sudah mulai kesal. _

"_Maksud ku apa? Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja kepada ibu mu itu. Cih, kalian sama saja, sama-sama murahan!" _

_Aku sudah benar-benar mendidih sekarang. Aku menarik kerah kemeja hitam milik pria bernama Kyuhyun ini dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa kau bilang?!" _

"_Aku bilang kau," ia menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mendorong bahu ku, "Dan ibu mu sama-sama murahan!" tambahnya lagi lalu langsung mendorong bahu ku dengan kasar. Hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai._

"_Akh!" rintih ku._

"_Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Tanya ku sambil berusaha bangkit._

"_Kenapa aku melakukan ini?" ulangnya._

"_Karna aku membenci ibu mu dan kau, Lee Sungmin." Ucapnya penuh penekanan lalu pergi dari hadapan ku._

_**FLASHBACK OFF.**_

Author Pov.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit mengingat saat itu. Sejak saat itu hubungannya dan Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat… entah dia harus menyebutnya apa, hubungannya tidak canggung juga tidak kaku. Appanya sering kali mengatakan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kaku tapi menurut Sungmin tidak. Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci Sungmin dan dia bahkan seperti tidak menganggap Sungmin ada.

Entahlah, Sungmin juga tidak peduli, Sungmin tidak membencinya tapi juga tidak menyukainya. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sungmin merupakan anak tiri Cho Hangeng, juga tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah kakak tiri Kyuhyun meski umur mereka hanya berjarak 1 bulan saja. _Okay_, ralat. Ada yang tahu bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara tiri yaitu—

"Sungmin-ah!" Suara itu, suara yang familiar itu memanggil nama Sungmin.

Choi Siwon.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Choi Siwon, sahabatnya. Dan sahabat Sungmin itu membalas lambaiannya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan langkah cepat antusias.

"Selamat pagi, manis," sapanya lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin terkekeh sekaligus tersenyum dengan perlakuan Siwon padanya. Siwon memang suka bertingkah berlebihan seperti ini. "Ya, selamat pagi juga tampan," jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa.

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan memandang Sungmin takjub, ia mencubit pelan hidung Sungmin dengan gemas. "Akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa aku ini tampan," ucap Siwon dengan bangga.

"Aku hanya tidak pernah mengatakannya saja."

"Kyuhyuuuuun-ah!" Sungmin dan Siwon seketika menoleh dengan teriakan bernada sedikit cempreng itu.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Victoria, seorang gadis yang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sangat kencang itu lah orangnya. Setahu Sungmin, Victoria adalah sahabat dekat Kyuhyun, ia bahkan beberapa kali berkunjung ke rumah. Malah Sungmin mengira Victoria adalah kekasih Kyuhyun. Victoria dan Changmin, itulah sahabat dekat Kyuhyun, dan sepertinya mereka berdua mengetahui bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara tiri.

"Kita pergi?" Tanya Siwon yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Hm." Gumam Sungmin lalu Siwon segera merangkulnya untuk berjalan bersama. Dan kedua insan itu pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan parkiran KyungHee University.

"Wow, si manis dan si tampan. Ckck, mereka pagi-pagi sudah bikin iri saja," ujar Changmin yang masih melihat kepergian Siwon dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Manis? Siapa maksud mu?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja saudara tiri mu itu, Lee Sungmin!' jawab Changmin, ia tersenyum.

"Pelan kan suara mu, Shim. Manis? Lee Sungmin? Manusia menjijikkan itu kau sebut manis?" jawab dan sekaligus Tanya Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Sungmin memang manis kok," timpal Victoria.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu memandang Victoria. "Vict…" gumamnya.

"Apa? Sungmin memang manis kok. Lagipula kau ini aneh sekali sih, kenapa begitu membencinya?" cibir Victoria pada Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati! Benci bisa jadi cinta, lhoo!" ucap Changmin sambil bersiul lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat _death glare_ Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Shim Changmin!" Kyuhyun memelototi Changmin dan memandangnya penuh emosi.

"Kabur!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin segera menarik tangan Victoria lalu kedua sahabat Kyuhyun itu berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Matanya terus tertuju pada buku tebal itu. Besok ada ujian dan Sungmin tentu saja akan belajar keras. Sungmin terbilang mahasiswi yang pintar, setidaknya dia ada di peringkat 22 di KyungHee untuk ujian minggu lalu.

Kyuhyun? Saudara tirinya itu selalu di peringkat satu. Dia jenius. Dari Sungmin SMA, dia selalu sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, dan selama 5 tahun ini Kyuhyun selalu ada di peringkat nomor satu. Tak heran mengapa banyak sekali yang kagum dan menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia tampan, jenius, dan siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun anak pemilik Cho Corp.

Sungmin terus membaca setiap kata dalam buku tebalnya itu, lalu memejamkan matanya untuk menghafal setiap katanya. Dia memiliki target harus masuk peringkat 15 besar untuk ujian besok.

"Nghh! sshh!"

Sungmin seketika terlonjak kaget begitu ia mendengar suara desahan. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia hanya bisa menghela napas. _Suara itu lagi_, batinnya.

"Aahh! Hmmhh!"

Jangan Tanya itu suara apa, jelas-jelas itu suara desahan. Sungmin menepuk jidatnya, dia baru ingat kalau _appa_ dan _eomma_nya akan pulang tengah malam hari ini. Ini seperti neraka, jika appa dan eommanya pulang tengah malam atau bahkan tidak pulang, maka seseorang yang tak jauh dari kamarnya itu pasti akan semakin gila di kamarnya bersama wanita murahan yang ia sewa. Oh _dam_n! Sungmin menjambak pelan rambutnya, kalau begini, ia pasti tidak bisa belajar, bukan? Sementara ini masih jam 8 malam! Dan ujian yang besok ia hadapi adalah ujian penentu peringkat bulanan! Kyuhyun jenius, tentu saja dia tidak perlu repot-repot belajar bukan?

Kyuhyun memulai kegiatan gilanya ini sejak SMA kelas 3. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun biasa melakukannya di hotel, namun sejak SMA kelas 3, disaat semua murid berjuang keras untuk ujian, Kyuhyun justru asik meniduri gadis-gadis murahan. Kyuhyun selalu melakukan hal itu di rumah ketika _appa_ dan _eomma_nya pulang tengah malam atau bahkan tidak pulang. Dan selama 3 tahun Sungmin selalu memendam kekesalannya mendengar desahan-desahan nista yang diciptakan di kamar Kyuhyun itu, maka dari itulah ia paling benci kalau _appa_ dan _eomma_nya pergi ke luar kota berhari-hari, karna selama berhari-hari itu tiap malamnya Sungmin akan mendengar desahan nista.

Sungmin memilih mengambil headset dan mp3nya. Siapa tau dengan kedua benda itu bisa mengalihkan suara desahan nista milik Kyuhyun dan gadis murahannya itu kan?

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam.

Dua jam sudah Sungmin tidak dapat berkonsentrasi karna mendengar desahan-desahan nista yang bersumber dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam dan Kyuhyun juga belum berhenti melakukannya dengan gadis murahannya itu! Sepertinya mulai sekarang Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun pria yang kuat.

"Nghh! Kyuhh! Fasterhh ahhh!"

Jeritan nikmat dari seorang gadis itu benar-benar membuat kesabaran Sungmin habis. Jika begini terus maka ia tidak akan bisa belajar. Dia harus menghentikan aksi kedua insan itu atau paling tidak menyuruh mereka melakukannya di tempat lain. Persetan dengan Kyuhyun yang mungkin akan bersikap kasar padanya.

Maka dari itulah Sungmin bangkit dari kursi belajarnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Namun begitu ia hendak menutup pintu kamarnya, desahan nikmat Kyuhyun dan gadis murahannya semakin terdengar. Dan ketika mata Sungmin tertuju ke arah kamar Kyuhyun, matanya melotot.

Pantas saja desahan-desahan nikmat itu begitu terdengar jelas sampai ke kamar Sungmin, rupanya Kyuhyun tidak menutup pintu kamarnya. Dan Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas meski dari kamarnya posisi mereka saat ini adalah, wanita murahan itu yang ada di atas dan Kyuhyun ada di bawah. Untung saja tubuh keduanya dibalut selimut, sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa melihat tubuh wanita itu.

"Cih." Sungmin berdecih pelan, lalu ia berjalan dengan langkah kasar menuju kamar Kyuhyun, dan begitu ia berdiri di pintu kamar Kyuhyun, dirinya bisa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Kyuhh! I wannahh cumhh!"

BRAK.

Sungmin menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk memukul pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan sangat kencang, sehingga Sungmin yakin telapak tangannya kini pasti memerah.

Kegiatan dua insan itu pun berhenti.

Kyuhyun yang nampak sedang fokus memandangi gadis di atasnya itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, matanya sedikit membesar melihat Sungmin tengah berdiri di sana, namun secepat kilat ia menenangkan ekspresinya. Sementara wanita yang berada di atas Kyuhyun langsung gelagapan melihat Sungmin.

"Maaf menganggu. Tapi bisakah kalian melanjutkan kegiatan kalian ini di tempat lain? Di dekat kamar ini ada seorang mahasiswi yang sedang berusaha keras berkonsentrasi belajar untuk ujian besok," ucap Sungmin datar, matanya memandang tajam situasi kamar Kyuhyun saat ini.

Berantakan, hanya itu.

"Kyu.. kyuhyun.. bagaimana ini?" bisik wanita yang berada di atas Kyuhyun namun Sungmin masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Tenang, _baby_." Jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin di sana ingin muntah melihatnya. Ia merasa ini semua benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sinis. "Yang melakukan kegiatan nista kan kalian, lebih baik kalian saja yang pergi." Jawab Sungmin dengan berani.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Apa? Nista? Kau lupa rumah ini adalah rumah ku?"

"Rumah ini rumah milik _appa_, Cho Kyuhyun." Ralat Sungmin membuat rahang Kyuhyun seketika mengeras.

"Kyuhyun… a-aku akan pulang saja," ucap gadis itu lalu memunguti pakaiannya, dan Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat gadis itu hendak memakai pakaiannya kembali.

Setelah memakai seluruh pakaiannya, gadis itu turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun, dan begitu ia hendak melewati pintu, gadis itu menunduk pada Sungmin. "_Mi-Mianhaeyo_…" ucapnya pelan lalu bergegas pergi.

Setelah melihat gadis itu pergi, Sungmin pun memutuskan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun jika saja namja stoic itu tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Sok suci," entah itu cibiran atau apa, Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan sinis.

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun datar, juga saat Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan sebuah _boxer_ sudah melekat di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sungmin mengeryit, bukankah tadi Kyuhyun telanjang? Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah memakai _boxer_?

"Jangan berpikiran kotor," suara bisikan itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Ia terbelalak, baru menyadari bahwa jaraknya dan Kyuhyun terbilang dekat.

"Aku tidak berpikiran kotor, terlebih pada seorang _namja_," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, ia memajukan tubuhnya sehingga Sungmin bergerak mundur hingga ia tersudut di pintu, dan Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menahan tubuh Sungmin dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pintu tepat di sisi Sungmin. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak sehingga foxynya bertemu dengan obsidian Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya tajam. "Aku yakin. Apa maksud mu?"

"Lalu Choi Siwon, siapa dia?"

Sungmin mengeryit. "Siwon?"

"_Yeah_, kekasih mu itu. Bukankah setiap hari kalian bermesraan? Kau yakin tidak menyukai sesama jenis mu, heh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinis, ia menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mengetuk kening Sungmin dan langsung ditepis oleh pemilik kening.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Baiklah, lupakan."

"Kalau begitu bisakah aku pergi dari sini sekarang? Aku harus belajar."

"Tidak. Kau tahu Lee Sungmin? Kau sudah membuat ku kehilangan orgasme ku yang ke 5 kalinya…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan seduktif, Sungmin seketika merinding.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?" Tanya Sungmin tetap dengan wajah tenang.

"Tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Seketika itu juga Sungmin langsung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror. "Kau…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai membuat Sungmin semakin merinding, ia menundukkan wajahnya karna merasa takut. Namun di detik berikutnya Sungmin mendengar sebuah kekehan.

"Pergilah." Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari sisi Sungmin lalu berjalan melangkah ke luar kamarnya.

Sungmin terbelalak, ia memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Dia merasa takut, tapi apa ini? Kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat panas? Kenapa jantungnya seperti ini? Astaga.. Kyuhyun benar-benar menakutkan.

TBC.

.

.

.

Yosh! Saya datang membawa 2 shoot hehehehe. Jadi, ff ini akan saya buat 2 shoot. Tadinya mau dibikin oneshoot tapi apa daya saya ga kuat -_- hehe. Sudahlah saya tidak mau banyak ceplas ceplos lagiii

Btw, Mr. Right menyusul ya'-')/

Rnr? ;D


	2. Chapter 2

"_Tidak. Kau tahu Lee Sungmin? Kau sudah membuat ku kehilangan orgasme ku yang ke 5 kalinya…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan seduktif, Sungmin seketika merinding. _

"_Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?" Tanya Sungmin tetap dengan wajah tenang. _

"_Tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab." _

_Seketika itu juga Sungmin langsung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror. "Kau…"_

_Kyuhyun menyeringai membuat Sungmin semakin merinding, ia menundukkan wajahnya karna merasa takut. Namun di detik berikutnya Sungmin mendengar sebuah kekehan._

"_Pergilah." Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari sisi Sungmin lalu berjalan melangkah ke luar kamarnya._

_Sungmin terbelalak, ia memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Dia merasa takut, tapi apa ini? Kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat panas? Kenapa jantungnya seperti ini? Astaga.. Kyuhyun benar-benar menakutkan. _

Hate? Or Love?

.

Kyuhyun membenci ku, dan aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya. Padahal sudah 5 tahun kami tinggal bersama dengan hubungan saudara tiri. Entahlah, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan sikap dinginnya pada ku sudah menjadi bukti bahwa dia membenci ku. "Kau sudah membuat ku kehilangan orgasme ku yang ke 5 kalinya…"/ "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?"/ KYUMIN, YAOI, DLDR!

zefanyadw present'3')!

.

KyuMin

.

YAOI, BL, TYPO (S), DLDR!

.

Rate : T-M

.

.

.

2

.

Pagi telah tiba. Seperti biasa Sungmin menuruni anak tangga, dan dari tangga ia sudah _eomma_ dan _appa_ tirinya beserta adik tirinya sudah berkumpul di meja makan, tentu saja untuk sarapan. Namun, Sungmin sedikit tersentak kala melihat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Pagi, Sungmin. Bagaimana tidur mu, nak?" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan eommanya itu. "Baik, _eomma_." Jawabnya. Sungmin tak pernah bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari eommanya setiap pagi. Karna Sungmin tahu _eomma_nya pasti sangat menyayanginya.

Sungmin bahkan tak mengindahkan tatapan menjijikan dan geli yang Kyuhyun berikan saat 2 minggu pertama Sungmin dan eommanya pindah. Namun seiring waktu, semuanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Bahkan jika _eomma_ Sungmin tidak menanyakan itu pada Sungmin, akan nampak aneh dan mungkin orang-orang di rumah akan mengira bahwa Sungmin sedang ada masalah dengan _eommanya._

"Oh ya_,_ _eomma_. Hari ini aku akan mengajak Siwon ke rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Apa boleh?" Tanya sekaligus izin Sungmin begitu ia teringat dengan Siwon di meja makan itu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi kau harus izin _appa_ mu dulu," jawab Leeteuk tersenyum sambil memajukan dagunya ke arah Hangeng yang sedang menyantap sarapannya.

Sungmin pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang _appa_, lalu menatapnya penuh harap.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh. Apalagi yang kau ajak itu Choi Siwon.." ucap Hangeng menyetujui.

"Aku berangkat."

Sungmin, Hangeng, dan Leeteuk terdiam hening mendengar ucapan dingin yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Pria _stoic_ itu bangkit dari kursinya, menunduk pada Hangeng lalu berjalan menjauhi meja makan. Leeteuk menaikkan kedua alisnya nampak bingung, sementara Hangeng hanya dapat memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Sungmin?

Ia mengeryit bingung sambil terus menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh dari meja makan.

_Aneh. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mengucapkan bahwa ia ingin pergi. Apalagi sampai menunduk pada appa._ Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sungmin Pov.

Parkiran KyungHee University. _Yeah_, lagi-lagi Siwon menyuruh ku untuk menunggunya di sini. Sebenarnya sudah sering kali Siwon menyuruh ku untuk menunggunya di parkiran. Katanya sih dia ingin masuk ke kelas bersama ku. Sebenarnya, aku malas sekali datang lebih pagi darinya, karna pasti ujung-ujungnya Siwon akan menelpon ku dan menyuruh ku menunggunya di sini, di parkiran.

Kali ini suasana nampak lebih aneh. Entah karna apa. Seperti biasa aku menunggu Siwon di pohon yang cukup tinggi ini, dan seperti biasa akan ada Kyuhyun yang tengah menyender di mobil sport warna merahnya itu untuk menunggu kedua sahabatnya, Victoria dan Changmin. Ah tidak, ku rasa Victoria itu kekasihnya. Bicara soal Kyuhyun.. ke mana adik tiri ku itu? Dia tidak ada di area parkiran ini. Kyuhyun selalu memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari pohon yang cukup tinggi tempat aku menunggu Siwon. Tapi, kali ini mobilnya tidak ada, begitu juga pemiliknya. Ke mana dia?

Datanglah mobil sport berwarna hitam, yang jelas itu bukan mobil Kyuhyun atau pun Siwon. 2 orang itu, Victoria dan Changmin turun dari mobil itu. Nampaknya mereka berangkat bersama dengan supir, karna setelah mereka turun dari mobil, mobil itu berjalan lagi. Dari sini aku dapat melihat Victoria yang terus menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah tempat di mana Kyuhyun biasa memarkirkan mobilnya dan Changmin juga begitu. Mereka pasti mencari Kyuhyun, pikir ku.

Setelah Changmin membisiki Victoria, kedua orang itu pun berjalan ke arah ku. "Hey Sungmin." Sapa Victoria sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hai." Jawab ku.

"Apa kau melihat Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak."

"Ponselnya tidak diangkat, dan dia juga belum datang. Apa dia sakit? Kau benar-benar tidak melihat Kyuhyun?" kali ini Victoria bertanya memastikan.

"Tidak," jawab ku sedikit risih.

"Sudahlah, Vict. Mungkin Kyuhyun pergi, kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja. Ayolah, bagaimana jika kita ke kantin?" Nada bicara Changmin seperti tengah membujuk Victoria.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis ku. Kyuhyun pergi? Ke mana? Menurut ku—

"Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka membolos dari kuliahnya."

Aku setuju dengan ucapan Victoria barusan. Ya, Kyuhyun buka tipe orang yang suka membolos. Bahkan dari SMA sekalipun dia tidak pernah membolos.

Setelah beberapa bujukan dari Changmin, akhirnya Victoria pun mau diajak pergi oleh Changmin. Namun sebelum kedua sahabat Kyuhyun itu pergi, mereka tersenyum dan melambai pada ku. Apalagi Changmin, aku tahu dia gemas pada ku. Samar-samar aku pernah mendengar ia mengatakan bahwa aku imut dan menggemaskan dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kegemasan.

Sebenarnya aku bingung. Aku ini laki-laki dan jujur saja aku tidak suka dipanggil menggemaskan, apalagi imut.

"Pagi, manis."

Aku memutar kedua bola mata ku kesal. Siwon, Choi Siwon lah yang mengatakan hal itu sambil mencubit pipi ku gemas. Ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal ku dan hendak mencubit pipi ku lagi namun dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya.

"Kau selalu mengejutkan ku, Siwon-ah," ucap ku kesal.

"Terkejut? Ah.. kau pasti sedang memikirkan aku hingga melamun seperti tadi," ujar Siwon dengan pandangan dan senyum penuh artinya.

"Tidak." Jawab ku sedikit dingin dan aku yakin Siwon pasti mengerti maksud ku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hari ini aku ke rumah mu kan?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 7 malam. Siwon datang ke rumah Sungmin sepulang kuliah untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama pada pukul 3 sore, jadi mereka mengerjakan tugas selama 4 jam. Dan bahkan tugas mereka sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Sungmin mengajak Siwon untuk makan malam dulu sebelum sahabatnya itu pulang, Siwon awalnya menolak, namun Sungmin mengatakan sahabatnya itu pasti lapar. Tapi jujur saja Siwon belum merasa lapar, karna baru 1 jam yang lalu ia dan Sungmin memakan snack yang dibawakan oleh pelayan.

Jadi kini mereka sudah ada di meja makan yang biasanya jadi tempat Sungmin untuk makan malam, walau sendirian. Ingat? Kedua orang tuanya selalu pulang ketika Sungmin sudah tertidur ataupun paling cepat ketika Sungmin masih belajar untuk kuliahnya besok. Tapi, yang Sungmin saluti dari kedua orang tuanya adalah, mereka selalu berprinsip harus sarapan pagi setiap hari bersama.

"Aku senang kau mau makan malam bersama ku," ucap Sungmin membuka percakapan.

Siwon yang sedang memandangi seluruh penjuru ruangan tersentak kecil, lalu pria tampan itu menoleh pada Sungmin. "Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah lama menantikan _dinner_ bersama ku, _aigoo_…" jawab Siwon dengan nada dan pandangan menggodanya.

Sungmin berdecak. "Aku serius."

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya, aku tahu. Memangnya ke mana _appa_ dan _eomma mu_?"

"Kau lupa? Tentu saja bekerja."

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa, maaf Min."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas aku senang karna tidak kesepian lagi hanya untuk makan saja. Yeah, walau sehari," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecut.

Siwon memandang Sungmin yang tersenyum kecut, entah kenapa ia merasa sedih sekaligus kasihan. "Tidak perlu tersenyum. Astaga, kalau begitu setiap malam aku akan datang untuk makan malam bersama mu, Min."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu.. aku sudah terbiasa."

"Baiklah.. Oh ya, kemana si Kyuhyun itu? Bukankah dia adik mu? Apa dia tidak pernah makan bersama mu?"

"Dia hanya makan bersama ku saat pagi, dan aku tahu itu pasti terpaksa. Entahlah.. mungkin dia sibuk mencari gadis," kali ini Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan emosi yang menjalar di hatinya. Jadi kali ini yang tercetak di bibir _namja_ imut itu adalah senyum sinis.

"Sok tahu."

Suara dingin itu membuat Sungmin dan Siwon sontak langsung menoleh. Seketika itu juga Sungmin dan Siwon langsung terbelalak kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan. Siwon sudah pasti terbelalak karna kaget dengan adanya Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin.. ia benar-benar kaget sekaligus meringis dalam hati melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Wajahnya benar-benar babak belur. Ditambah lagi dengan darah yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya dan juga di sekitar wajahnya. Dan juga baju dan celananya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Sungmin menarik napas lalu membuangnya dengan kasar. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

Sungmin melihat dua kepalan pada tangan Kyuhyun, menunjukkan betapa emosinya dia. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Lee Sungmin." Ujarnya dengan napas memburu, dan jangan lupa kepalan tangannya yang mampu membuat Sungmin memandang adik tirinya itu pilu.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya ketika menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kyuhyun memandang hanya padanya, dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk. Benar-benar menyeramkan, sungguh.

Sungmin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ketika menyadari Kyuhyun sudah tidak memandangnya lagi. Tapi pandangannya mengarah ke Siwon, kali ini Sungmin melihat emosi dalam pandangan Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Pergi dari rumah ku. Atau ku bunuh kau."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju tangga. Sudah pasti ingin ke kamarnya.

Sungmin memandang kepergian Kyuhyun hingga tubuhnya tak lagi terlihat, lalu ia memandang Siwon yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat gugup, bahkan Sungmin dapat mendengar helaan napas dari mulut Siwon.

"Kau dengar kan?" tanya Sungmin.

Siwon menarik napas berat lalu membuangnya. "Apa?"

"Pergilah, atau Kyuhyun benar-benar akan membunuh mu."

.

.

.

Sungmin terus membenamkan dirinya dalam selimut, dan terus saja membenarkan posisi tidurnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sudah nyaris tengah malam dan ia masih saja belum bisa tidur.

Ini semua karna Kyuhyun.

Ya, karna adik tirinya itulah Sungmin sampai saat ini masih saja belum bisa tidur. Wajah Kyuhyun yang babak belur, ucapan Kyuhyun, dan juga tatapan dingin dan menusuk Kyuhyun masih saja terus terbayang, dan ia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas ucapannya pada Siwon di meja makan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Setelah Sungmin menyuruh Siwon pulang, sahabatnya itu benar-benar pulang. Dan setelah itu Sungmin buru-buru ke kamarnya dan tidak keluar satu kalipun dari kamarnya sampai saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk belajar sampai jam setengah sebelas malam dan habis itu ingin tidur, namun sampai saat ini ia tidak bisa tidur.

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan adik tirinya itu?!

Sungmin memutuskan bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika ia hendak menutup pintu, Sungmin memelankan gerakan menutup pintunya. Dan ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arah tangga, benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang perampok yang hendak merampok di malam hari.

Setelah berada di tangga, Sungmin menormalkan langkahnya. Suasana rumah sudah sepi karna para pelayan pasti sudah beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing, dan beberapa lampu pun sudah dimatikan. Dan sepertinya kedua orang tuanya tidak pulang hari ini.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah kulkas yang berada di dekat meja makan, lalu mengambil satu susu kaleng, Sungmin membuka tutupnya lalu meneguk susu itu, tapi tidak semuanya. Sungmin diam sejenak, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kulkas, nampak sedang berpikir.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Sungmin pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah karna pendengarannya yang tajam atau bagaimana, tapi Sungmin mendengar samar-samar suara piano. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Suara piano itu terdengar lagi. Piano? Meski rumahnya appanya ini mewah, tapi Sungmin tak pernah melihat adanya piano di rumah. Karna setahu Sungmin tak ada yang suka bermain piano, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin melangkah mengikuti suara piano itu, hingga sampailah ia ke depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang terletak di pintu yang dapat membawanya ke taman rumah. Sungmin memandang pintu di hadapannya itu seksama. Jujur saja selama 5 tahun Sungmin tinggal di rumah _appa_ tirinya itu, ia sama sekali belum pernah memasuki ruangan yang terletak di dekat taman ini.

Sungmin dapat mendengar jelas suara dentingan piano itu, terlebih karna pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka hingga samar-samar Sungmin dapat melihat siapa yang bermain piano di tengah malam seperti ini.

Itu Kyuhyun.

Walau dari belakang, Sungmin dapat melihat jelas bahwa yang sedang bermain piano itu Kyuhyun. Dengan berani, Sungmin membuka pelan pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan masuk dengan langkah pelan.

Sinar lampu yang sedikit remang entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan pianonya itu terlihat… mempesona bagi Sungmin. Terlebih lagu yang dimainkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu nadanya, Sungmin tahu lagunya.

"Mau sampai kapan di situ?"

Sungmin seketika langsung tersentak dan terbelalak begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menoleh ke arahnya, seperti biasa dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

Namun eskpresi kaget Sungmin langsung terganti begitu melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Masih sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, masih babak belur, bahkan masih ada sedikit darah yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Sungmin meringis dalam hati, pasti Kyuhyun belum membersihkan lukanya.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati kursi piano yang Kyuhyun duduki, namun ketika Sungmin mendekat, Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya, tapi secepat kilat Sungmin menghentikan kepergian Kyuhyun.

"_Only Hope_?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Dahi Kyuhyun sedikit berkerut. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku suka lagu itu." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun terdiam, lalu ia kembali duduk di kursi piano. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah begitu Sungmin ikut duduk di sebelahnya, di kursi piano yang juga ia duduki. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan memandang Sungmin dengan dahi yang berkerut sempurna. Sementara Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa kau keberatan jika memainkan lagu itu lagi untuk ku?"

"Ya."

Sungmin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Lucu sekali. Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun memainkan lagu itu lagi? Sungmin merasa dirinya sudah gila karna meminta hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah penolakkan.

Ting Ting.

Sungmin mengerjap sekali begitu melihat Kyuhyun mulai memainkan pianonya lagi. Dari nada pertama, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memainkan lagu _Only Hope_ lagi untuknya.

"_There's a song that's inside…of my soul_," Sungmin bernyanyi mengikuti permainan piano Kyuhyun.

"_It's the one that I've tried, to write over and over again…_" Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan pianonya itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menyanyi lagu yang tengah ia mainkan itu.

"_I'm awake in the infinite cold…Would you sing to me over and over again?_"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

"_So I lay my head back down… And I lift my hands and pray…_" Sungmin terus menyanyi seiring dengan permainan piano Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat cocok dengan suara Sungmin.

"_To be only yours, I pray… to be only yours,_"

Kini, Sungmin tersenyum kala di sela ia menyanyi, ia bahkan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_I know now, you're my only hope…_"

"_Sing to me__—"_

Baru saja Sungmin hendak menyanyikan bait kedua lagu itu, namun Kyuhyun sudah menghentikan permainan pianonya yang otomatis membuat Sungmin berhenti menyanyi.

"Bukankah aku bilang keberatan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lurusnya, tidak sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Maaf.." jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan itu, ia bangkit dari kursi piano. Tapi, kali ini Sungmin mencegahnya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan namja _stoic_ itu.

"Itu… apa kau keberatan jika aku membersihkan luka di wajah mu?" tanya Sungmin pelan dan hati-hati, dia menggigit bibirnya pelan untuk menantikan jawaban Kyuhyun.

Tapi, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia tak menjawab dan memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Diam berarti iya. Baiklah, tunggu di sini. Aku juga akan menambil _wine_! Kau suka _wine_?" Sungmin menjawab penuh antusias dan bertanya penuh antusias.

Namun, Kyuhyun tetap diam.

"Diam, berarti iya!"

Sungmin menjawab dengan semangat. Lalu ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Setidaknya ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. _Yeah_, walau bagaimana pun Kyuhyun adalah adik tirinya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini telah duduk di bangku yang ada di ruangan yang Sungmin tidak tahu apa namanya itu. Dengan di pisahkan sebuah meja kecil, mereka duduk di bangku yang cukup kecil juga tapi cukup untuk mereka duduk.

Di ruangan ini hanya terdapat 2 bangku dan 1 meja kecil, piano, dan beberapa lukisan yang menghiasi dinding. Penerangannya pun nampak remang-remang.

Setelah membersihkan semua luka yang ada di wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengajak adik tirinya itu untuk minum _wine_ bersama, apalagi Sungmin sudah membawa 2 _wine _untuk mereka. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau menyukai _wine_ atau tidak. Tapi, cobalah… rasanya enak," tutur Sungmin.

"Aku suka." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya.

"Mau ku tuangkan?" tawar Sungmin. "Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu membuka 1 botol _wine_ yang berada di meja kecil yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan Sungmin, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang telah dibawa Sungmin.

"Ruangan apa ini? Aku tidak pernah memasukinya.." gumam Sungmin pelan namun Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengarnya. "Ruangan pribadi ku," jawab Kyuhyun di sela kegiatannya yang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya.

"Kau… apa kau tidak keberatan menceritakan semuanya?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati sambil memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Kyuhyun yang hendak meminum wine tersebut terhenti karna ucapan Sungmin. Ia lantas menoleh juga ke arah Sungmin dan memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, kan?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berdecak kecil. Ia membuka kotak P3K yang ia bawa, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kapas untuk membersihkan darah yang masih tersisa di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kemarilah." Ujar Sungmin memberi perintah agar Kyuhyun mendekat padanya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, lalu dengan hati-hati Sungmin mulai membersihkan sisa darah yang terdapat di wajah Kyuhyun. "Tidak usah berbohong… Kau pasti ada masalah," ujar Sungmin di sela kegiatannya membersihkan darah Kyuhyun.

"Changmin memukul ku." akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar dari kegiatannya, lalu memandang Kyuhyun, seakan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan cerita. "Mengapa dia bisa memukul mu?" tanya Sungmin, kini ia sudah selesai membersihkan darah yang tersisa di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Karna Victoria menyukai ku." jawab Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lurusnya, tak sekalipun ia memandang Sungmin yang berada dekat dengannya.

Sungmin terdiam lagi, kali ini ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun, mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengambil hansaplast yang berada di kotak P3Knya. "Lalu?"

"Hari ini Changmin berniat menghabiskan satu harinya dengan Victoria, lalu menyatakan seluruh perasaannya pada Victoria…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa karna itu kau membolos kuliah dan tak terlihat selama sehari ini?" tebak Sungmin, lalu mulai menempelkan satu hansaplast di salah satu luka di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Benar." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum sinis mendengarnya, ia mengambil satu hansaplast lagi, dan menempelkannya lagi di luka Kyuhyun. "Lalu?"

"Changmin menyatakan perasaannya.. tapi Victoria menolaknya, ternyata Victoria menyukai ku. Dan tadi sore aku menemui Changmin untuk bertanya, tapi dia justru langsung memukul ku habis-habisan. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat emosi." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum kecut di tengah ucapannya.

"Kau tahu? Ada 4 hansaplast besar yang menghiasi wajah mu sekarang karna Changmin memukul mu." Kata Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Itu pasti karna aku tidak melawannya," Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kecut lagi.

Sungmin terbelalak. "Kau tidak melawannya?!"

"Tidak. Dia mengatakan aku mengkhianatinya karna Victoria menyukai ku.."

"Aku yakin Changmin sudah mengetahuinya."

"Apa?"

"Aku yakin Changmin sudah tahu kalau Victoria menyukai mu."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. "Dari cara Victoria menatap mu, dan dari cara kalian berinteraksi sudah seperti pasangan kekasih."

"Tapi aku bukan kekasihnya.."

"Tapi terlihat begitu."

"Jika Changmin memang tulus berteman dengan mu tidak seharusnya dia memukul mu jika mengetahui Victoria menyukai mu. Lebih baik kau menghindar dulu dari Changmin dan Victoria," Kata Sungmin menyarankan.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi saran Sungmin, pria _stoic_ itu lebih memilih diam dan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit jengkel. Dan keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat.

"Oh ya. Jika tidak menyukai Victoria, kau menyukai siapa?" tanya Sungmin membuka pembicaraan lagi, sebenarnya dia juga penasaran dengan siapa orang beruntung yang disukai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya kasar. "Tidak ada."

Sungmin menyampingkan kepalanya hingga ia lebih leluasa menatap Kyuhyun. "Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Ya. Bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum sendiri. "Entahlah. Tidak ada orang yang kusukai…"

"Lalu Choi Siwon?"

Sungmin terbelalak lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang memincing. "Siwon? Kenapa dengan Siwon?"

"Bukankah kalian saling menyukai? Kalian pasangan kekasih, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya!" elak Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Aku…" Sungmin hendak berbicara lagi namun ia langsung membuang napas kesal, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Terserah kau saja.

"Jadi.. kalian bukan pasangan kekasih?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menuangkan kembali _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya.

"Bukan."

"Tapi bukankah kalian saling menyukai?"

"Apa jika kita menyukai seseorang kita harus memilikinya, begitu? Cinta kan tidak harus memiliki," tanya sekaligus ucap Sungmin sebal, dan tanpa sadar si pria imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam saja karna perkataan dirinya, Sungmin melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sangat sulit dibaca itu. Ia mengeryit, dan begitu Sungmin mengeryit Kyuhyun membalas menatapnya. Tapi Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya lagi begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku miliki.. dan tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta padanya…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecut, lalu kembali menyesap winenya.

"Tidak bisa kau miliki?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya. Aku mencin- ah tidak, aku benci padanya, aku sangat benci padanya," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini Sungmin dapat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat sendu.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang, kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bingung.

"Aku membencinya. Tapi juga mencintainya."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Jika kita jatuh cinta pada seseorang seharusnya kita mencintai orang itu dengan sepenuh hati, bukan? Kenapa kau membencinya?" nada pertanyaan Sungmin kali ini terdengar nampak sangat bingung. Ia bahkan memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh.

"Karna aku tidak bisa bersamanya."

"Kalau begitu berusahalah!" ucap Sungmin menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak bisa. Kan sudah ku katakan aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah."

"Memang siapa orang yang kau cintai itu, sih?" tanya Sungmin penuh penasaran. Sebenarnya ini adalah pertanyaan yang pertama melintas di otak Sungmin semenjak Kyuhyun mengatakan tentang orang yang dicintainya itu.

Tapi, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Seketika pandangannya menjadi kosong.

"Siapa?" ulang Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Mengapa? Bukankah aku ini _hyung_-mu? Tadi saja kau sudah mulai terbuka pada ku," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. Berusaha membuat adik tirinya itu untuk kembali bercerita lagi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dengan gerakan kasar. Sungmin mengeryit melihatnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin mengerjap takut melihat pandangan Kyuhyun padanya. Benar-benar dingin dan menakutkan, persis seperti Kyuhyun biasanya.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil bankit dari kursinya.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah ke arah Sungmin. Masih dengan tatapan dingin menakutkannya itu, namun bedanya kali ini lebih menusuk. Sungmin pun mundur karna jaraknya dan Kyuhyun sudah terbilang sangat dekat.

"_Hyung?_" Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan jangan pernah menganggap ku sebagai adik mu heh, Lee Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis nan dinginnya itu. Jangan lupakan tatapan menusuknya yang membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

Sungmin hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun sebelum itu mulutnya sudah terkunci rapat oleh ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku benci kau, Lee Sungmin. Aku sangat membenci mu dan juga _eomma_ mu. Ingat itu."

Setelah mengucapkan kata yang membuat Sungmin sukses bungkam seribu bahasa itu, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri dengan kaki lemasnya. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, suara Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun hanya diam ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Sungmin. Menoleh atau bahkan membalikkan tubuhnya saja pun tidak.

"Apa kau tidak ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Napasnya memburu menandakan emosi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan langkah emosi menuju Sungmin. Setelah berhadapan dengan _namja_ imut itu, Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke tembok dan mengunci tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di sisi tubuh Sungmin.

Napasnya terengah-engah. Rahangnya pun mengeras. Kyuhyun benar-benar nampak emosi memandang Sungmin yang berada sangat dekat dengannya ini.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin yang sedikit takut melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tajam. Kali ini dengan pandangan lebih menusuk dan rahang yang semakin mengeras, Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin.

"Lupakan,"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya begitu menyadari posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Me-Melupakan apa?"

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Lupakan itu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Lalu setelah itu ia meninggalkan Sungmin dari ruangan itu sendirian.

Setelah beberapa menit kepergian Kyuhyun, tubuh Sungmin merosot ke lantai karna kakinya yang terasa benar-benar lemas. Kyuhyun benar-benar menakutkan. Sungguh.

Dan, pikirannya pun melayang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

**FLASHBACK.**

Sungmin yang berusia 14 tahun itu keluar dari gereja yang berada di dekat rumahnya dengan langkah lesu. Sebentar lagi, pernikahan eommanya yang kedua akan dimulai dan akan dilaksanakan di gereja yang tak terlalu mewah ini. Hanya sebuah gereja sederhana. Tamu? Entahlah, tapi Sungmin melihat ada beberapa orang berpakaian seragam dari pihak calon _appa_ tirinya di dalam gereja.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu calon _appa_ tirinya. Mengenalnya saja tidak. Bahkan Sungmin baru melihat calon appa tirinya itu di dalam gereja tadi.

Kenapa Sungmin memutuskan untuk di luar sementara pernikahan _eomma_nya yang kedua akan dimulai? Karna rasanya berat melihat _eomma_nya menikah lagi. Entah kenapa.

Saat hendak menuruni tangga gereja, Sungmin melihat ada seorang anak pria yang kira-kira seusia dengannya tengah berlari-lari ke arah bangunan gereja. Tepatnya ingin menaiki tangga gereja yang hendak Sungmin turuni ini.

Sungmin terbelalak melihat kaki anak itu. Tanpa alas kaki apapun dan banyak darah yang menghiasi kakinya.

Saat anak itu ingin menaiki tangga, ia terjatuh mungkin karna sangkin terburu-burunya.

"Akh!"

Sungmin makin terbelalak dan ia langsung menuruni tangga. Untuk menolong anak yang terjatuh itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir pada anak seiusianya ini.

Anak lelaki itu menoleh pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin semakin terbelalak melihat wajah anak itu sudah basah oleh air mata. Dia menangis ternyata.

"Hiks…" anak itu mulai mengeluarkan isakkan pelannya. Membuat Sungmin bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa.

Tanpa berpikir apapun, Sungmin langsung merobek kemejanya sebagian lalu menarik kaki anak itu, Sungmin meringis melihat luka di kaki anak itu. Berdarah dan terluka. Sungmin pun membersihkan darah di telapak kaki anak itu dengan kemejanya yang tadi ia robek.

"Akh!" ringis anak itu.

"Bodoh sekali. Kenapa berlari tanpa sepatu? Kau kan jadi terluka begini," ucap Sungmin sambil memandang anak di hadapannya ini aneh.

"Aku harus ke sana…" ucap anak itu sambil memandang pintu gereja dengan sendu.

Sungmin menatap wajah anak di depannya ini dengan takjub. _Tampan_, pikir Sungmin.

"Kenapa harus ke sana dengan berlari-lari seperti orang gila, heh? Ckck."

"Karna aku harus menghentikkan _appa_…" jawab anak itu masih dengan tangisannya.

"Darah mu sudah ku bersihkan. Sekarang…" Sungmin melepas kedua sepatu yang melekat di kakinya lalu memberikannya pada anak di hadapannya ini, "Ini, pakailah.."

Anak itu memandang Sungmin masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. "Kalau aku pakai ini, nanti kau pakai apa?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Hahaha! Rumah ku di dekat sini, tenang saja!" jawab Sungmin.

Anak itu buru-buru memakai sepatu yang di berikan Sungmin. Ia sedikit meringis karna telapak kakinya yang terluka terkena alas sepatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama mu?" tanya Sungmin sambil memperhatikan anak di depannya ini. _Dia benar-benar tampan, sungguh_.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun…" ucap Sungmin sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Kyuhyun kali ini, air matanya sudah mulai mereda.

"Lee—"

"Tuan muda!" belum sempat Sungmin mengatakan namanya, ada 2 orang yang berpakaian seragam sama seperti orang-orang yang dilihatnya di dalam tadi mendekat ke arah dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Se-Selamat tinggal!" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin lalu segera bangkit dari posisinya. Dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian yang dalam keadan super bingung. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Lalu kedua orang itu pun mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari menjauh.

Sungmin masih terus memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, Kyuhyun."

**FLASHBACK END.**

TBC.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 selesai!

Yosh! Maafkan saya yang telat update ini ya :( hehe. Oh ya, ini ff yaoi ya, maaf banget sama penulisan chapter 1, itu kesalahan teknis karna seseorang/? Saya mau jelasin tapi nanti kepanjangan hehe.

Btw Hate or Love bakal saya bikin chapter yah paling 5 chapter atau mungkin 6/? Jadi ditunggu ya kelanjutannya :D

RnR? ;D


	3. Chapter 3

"_Lupakan,"_

_Sungmin menelan ludahnya begitu menyadari posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Me-Melupakan apa?"_

"_Saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Lupakan itu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Lalu setelah itu ia meninggalkan Sungmin dari ruangan itu sendirian._

_Setelah beberapa menit kepergian Kyuhyun, tubuh Sungmin merosot ke lantai karna kakinya yang terasa benar-benar lemas. Kyuhyun benar-benar menakutkan. Sungguh._

.

.

.

Hate? Or Love?

.

zefanyadw present'3')!

.

KyuMin

.

YAOI, BL, TYPO (S), DLDR!

.

Rate : T-M

.

.

.

3

.

Pagi telah tiba. Seperti biasa Sungmin menuruni anak tangga, dan dari tangga ia sudah _eomma_ dan _appa_ tirinya. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Tak ada adik tirinya, tak ada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, ke mana adik tirinya itu?

"Bagaimana tidur mu, Min?" sapa Leeteuk sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Sungmin.

"Baik, _eomma_." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum paksa. Padahal sebenarnya tidak, dia baru bisa tertidur pukul 2 pagi setelah pergi dari ruang pribadi Kyuhyun semalam.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, bahkan menoleh kearah tangga untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma_," panggil Sungmin.

"Ya?"

"_Eomma_ dan _appa_ semalam pulang jam berapa?"

"3 pagi. Kenapa?" jawab Hangeng di tengah kegiatannya membaca Koran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… _appa_," jawab Sungmin sedikit kaku, apalagi waktu mulutnya mengucapkan kata '_appa_'

Hangeng terkekeh melihat sikap kaku Sungmin, lalu kembali menyesap kopi dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca Koran.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ada? Bukankah biasanya dia lebih awal dari ku?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah mati penasaran.

Mendadak ekspresi Leeteuk dan Hangeng pun berubah drastis. Hangeng yang tadinya membaca Koran langsung menatap Sungmin, sementara Leeteuk yang sedang memakan makanannya pun juga langsung menatap Sungmin.

"Tidak tahu. Katanya anak itu pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat," jawab Hangeng yang terlihat acuh.

Sementara itu Leeteuk tak menjawab, wanita itu melirik Hangeng dan sesekali melirik kearah Sungmin. Lalu kembali pada makanannya.

Sungmin sedikit memincingkan matanya melihat gelagat aneh dari kedua orang tuanya ini. Khususnya Hangeng, padahal _appa_ tirinya itu adalah _appa_ kandung Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa begitu acuh dengan Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

Sungmin Pov.

Di kampus pun, aku sama sekali belum bertemu Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Siwon menyuruh ku menunggunya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa bersyukur karna memiliki alasan untuk menunggu di pohon yang cukup tinggi ini. Yah, walau resikonya adalah dilihat dengan tatapan dingin milik Kyuhyun.

Namun, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku mencari Kyuhyun dan mencari tatapan dingin miliknya. Kemana adik tiri ku itu? Kenapa dia belum datang? Ah, apa mungkin karna persahabatannya dengan Victoria dan Changmin sedang memburuk? Namun ku rasa tidak, setidaknya walau persahabatan mereka memburuk dan Kyuhyun tak memiliki alasan untuk menunggu Victoria dan Changmin, setidaknya Kyuhyun akan memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari pohon tempat ku menunggu.

"Melamun lagi?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Yeah, seperti biasa Siwon mengagetkan ku lagi.

"Ya!" bentak ku pada Siwon sambil memutar kedua bola mata ku kesal.

"Kau nampak sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa?" tanya Siwon dengan nada lembut, meski aku sudah membentaknya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kemarin? Bagaimana dengan si Kyuhyun itu? Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu kan?"

Aku menutup mata ku perlahan. Menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya kasar. "Tidak tahu."

"Kenapa res—"

"Sungmin…"

Aku menoleh, dan di depan ku kini sudah ada Victoria. Aku memandang gadis itu lekat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dan dari semua bagian tubuhnya, yang paling mencolok adalah mata gadis itu. Terlihat merah dan sembab, seperti habis menangis.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ajak Victoria dengan nada sopan.

"Bicara saja jika ingin bicara," celetuk Siwon.

Aku menyenggol siku Siwon lalu melirik kesal kearahnya. Lalu kembali pada Victoria yang masih menunggu ku.

"Benar, bicara saja. Ada apa? Lebih baik kau bicara di sini, karna sebentar lagi aku ada kelas."

"Kyuhyun.. bagaimana dia kemarin? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Victoria. Ku lihat gadis di depan ku ini menggigit bibirnya, aku tahu dia berharap Kyuhyun membicarakannya.

"Biasa saja. Kami tidak saling bicara kemarin, memang ada apa?" jawab ku bohong. Siwon yang mengetahui itu langsung melempar pandangan protes padaku.

"Ah.. begitu rupanya. Lalu.. kenapa hari ini dia tidak datang?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Victoria-ssi."

Victoria mengangguk paham. "Baiklah.. maaf sudah menganggu mu, Sungmin-ssi," ucap Victoria dengan nada lirih, lalu pergi.

Aku memandang punggung Victoria dengan sendu. Gadis itu pasti sangat terluka hingga keadaannya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Dia terancam kehilngan sahabatnya dan kehilangan pria yang ia cintai.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padanya?" tanya Siwon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menuntut jawaban jujur dari ku.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Dia bertanya keadaan Kyuhyun, kau menjawab biasa saja. Padahal jelas-jelas kemarin dia babak belur. Itu namanya kau berbohong, Sungmin-ah."

"Aku berbohong demi kebaikan," jawab ku sambil mendengus. Mulailah sifat suci Siwon keluar.

"Di mana-mana, berbohong itu tidak baik."

"Aish! Terserah kau saja!"

Sungmin Pov end.

.

.

.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung Sungmin lontarkan pada seorang maid yang sedang berlalu lalang.

"Tidak, tuan muda Kyuhyun belum pulang, tuan muda Sungmin."

"Apa.. dia pergi? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak melihat dia pergi?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang menghiasi otak Sungmin sejak tadi pagi pun ia tanyakan.

"Apa tuan muda Sungmin tidak tahu? Bukankah setiap tahun tuan muda Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini?" bukannya menjawab sang maid justru bertanya.

Sungmin mengeryit bingung, tanda tak tahu dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang maid.

"Apa.. maksud _ahjjuma_?"

"Hari ini.. tepat 5 tahun _eomma_ tuan muda Kyuhyun meninggal, tuan muda Sungmin.."

Mata Sungmin melebar dan wajahnya terlihat kaget. Pasalnya, dia sama sekali tak tahu jika hari ini adalah tepat 5 tahun kepergian _eomma_ Kyuhyun. Sungmin berpikir, pantas saja kemarin appa tirinya dan _eomma_nya pulang dini hari, pasti sekalian mengunjungi makam _eomma _Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. begitu."

"Saya rasa tuan muda Kyuhyun sedang berada di makam _eomma_nya. Karna setiap tahun tuan muda Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini."

"Apa _ahjjuma_ tahu makam _eomma_ Kyuhyun ada di mana?"

"Masan, tuan muda."

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu 3 jam, akhirnya Sungmin sampai juga di Masan. Masan, adalah tempat Sungmin di lahirkan dan tempat Sungmin tumbuh dari bayi hingga menjadi remaja yang berusia 14 tahun. Dan setelah itu, Sungmin pindah ke Seoul dan memulai kehidupan baru menjadi seorang Cho Sungmin, dan menjadi anak tiri Cho Hangeng.

Walau namanya berubah menjadi Cho Sungmin, namun bagi Sungmin, dia tetap seorang Lee Sungmin. Walau perlahan Sungmin merasa nyaman dan senang terhadap Cho Hangeng, namun bagi Sungmin hanya ada 1 sosok _appa_, yaitu Lee Kangin.

Pukul 7 malam akhirnya Sungmin sampai di tempat pemakaman satu-satunya di Masan. Masan merupakan kota kecil yang indah, jujur Sungmin lebih suka tinggal di Masan dibanding tinggal di Seoul.

Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya, dan tak lupa mengambil payung karna gerimis. Sungmin sempat ragu juga jika Kyuhyun masih ada di makam _eomma_nya, bukankah sedari tadi Masan diguyur hujan?

Sungmin menatap tempat makam satu-satunya di Masan ini sekali lagi. Di tempat pemakaman ini juga _appa_nya dikuburkan, sebenarnya Sungmin sempat tidak menyangka, bagaimana bisa _eomma_ kandung Kyuhyun dikuburkan di sini?

Sungmin perlahan mulai memasuki tempat pemakaman yang super luas ini. Dia berjalan perlahan dengan matanya yang melihat kesana dan kesini. Mencari sosok Kyuhyun sekaligus waspada, ingat, sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam dan tempat yang sedang Sungmin kunjungi sekarang adalah tempat pemakaman.

Secara manusiawi jelas Sungmin merasa takut. Bayangkan saja, dia pergi ke tempat pemakaman di malam hari, sendiri pula.

"Kyuhyun…" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin lagi kali ini dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

Setelah 15 menit menelusuri dan mencari Kyuhyun, Sungmin sama sekali belum menemukan tanda-tanda adanya pria berwajah stoic itu. Karna merasa frustasi sekaligus takut, Sungmin merogoh saku jaketnya dan mencari ponselnya, berniat menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Astaga… aku bahkan tidak punya nomornya!" ucap Sungmin frustasi.

Drrt, drrt.

Sungmin tersentak dan tubuhnya seketika diam di tempat ketika mendengar suara getaran ponsel. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kencang, apa itu?

Sungmin perlahan mengikuti suara getaran ponsel itu, dan pada akhirnya dia menemukannya. Sungmin mendesah lega ketika melihat dan akhirnya menemukan Kyuhyun, ternyata suara getaran ponsel itu milik ponsel Kyuhyun.

Pertama, yang Sungmin lakukan adalah mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah pria itu, Sungmin melihatnya, ada 16 panggilan tak terjawab dari Victoria, 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Changmin, da nada 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor tak dikenal.

"5 panggilan tak terjawab dari siapa ini? Apa fansnya? Cih," decih Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di sebelah makam eommanya, Sungmin tersenyum sinis, apalagi di dekat Kyuhyun terdapat 4 botol Soju.

"Dia mabuk di depan _eomma_nya sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin…" ucap Sungmin tak percaya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan saat gerimis pun dia tidak bangun juga, 4 botol? Hebat sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin, kali ini pria imut itu mengatakannya sambil membungkuk agar dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

Pertama, Sungmin meletakkan payungnya, kedua, Sungmin mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun, mematikannya, dan memasukkan ponsel Kyuhyun ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ketiga, Sungmin membungkuk lalu menepuk wajah Kyuhyun beberapa kali agar membuat lelaki itu terbangun.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun. Bangun."

Kali ini tepukan di wajah Kyuhyun beralih pada pundaknya, bahkan Sungmin mulai menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hei, bangun."

"Astaga… dia pasti kehujanan, lihat bajunya basah kuyup begini."

Sungmin tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil, kakak tiri Kyuhyun itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Memberikan satu tiupan pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, adik tiriku. Bangunlah."

"Kyaa!"

Itu teriakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan langsung shock begitu wajah Sungmin sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia langsung terduduk, namun posisi itu membuat kepalanya membentur kepala Sungmin.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Kyuhyun kaget.

"Akh.." ringis Sungmin sambil memegang keningnya.

"Heh, harusnya aku yang tanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, justru adik tiri Sungmin itu malah memandang Sungmin penuh kebingungan.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sungmin.

"Tidak mau," tolak Kyuhyun lalu pemuda itu kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan menghadap ke makam _eomma_nya.

Sungmin menghela napas kasar, lalu mengambil payung yang ia letakkan di sebelah Kyuhyun. Pria imut itu lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat payung, agar dirinya dan Kyuhyun tidak terkena air hujan.

"Aku basah kuyup sekarang karna mu."

"Siapa suruh datang ke sini."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kesal. "Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih."

"Memang aku menyuruh mu ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin.

"Tidak. Tapi.. kenapa kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam, lagipula bagaimana bisa kau tetap di sini sementara hujan mengguyur mu?" tanya Sungmin heran tak percaya. Padahal Kyuhyun mempunyai otak yang pintar dan cemerlang, kenapa dia masih saja diam sementara hujan mengguyurnya? Apa pemuda itu tak takut sakit?

"Aku pernah 2 hari tak pulang dari sini," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum masam.

"Gila."

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi jawaban Sungmin. Pemuda itu asik tersenyum masam dengan segala ucapan yang Sungmin lontarkan untuknya. "Hei, berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat menyedihkan." Tutur Sungmin.

"Memang begitulah aku."

"Ya. Bukankah hari ini tepat 5 tahun? Jadi kau merayakan 5 tahun kepergian _eomma_ mu dengan duduk merenung di samping makamnya dan minum-minum? Asal kau tahu, _eomma_ mu pasti akan sedih di sana melihat putranya terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu."

"Kau terlalu sok tahu. Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini dan hari ini tepat 5 tahun kepergian _eomma_ ku?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Pasti dari Oh _ahjjuma_." Decih Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tidak penting dari siapa, yang jelas kau harus pulang sekarang. Ayo."

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan emosi. Kembali menarik napas lalu membuangnya kasar. "Di tempat pemakaman ini… _appa_ ku juga ada di sini."

Perkataan Sungmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun reflek menolehkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Namun cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya lagi begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Sungmin.

"Aku lahir di Masan. Dan saat umur ku 10 tahun, aku kehilangan dia, jadi dia juga ada di tempat ini," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kecelakaan yang membuatnya pergi. Sejak saat itu, setiap membawa mobil aku pasti selalu merasa takut dan ragu," lanjut Sungmin.

"Dulu aku sangat tidak bisa merelakan dia, aku masih saja menangis, mengingat saat itu usia ku masih 10 tahun. Tapi.. tahun demi tahun berlalu.. dan perlahan aku tidak menangis lagi. Karna aku tahu kehidupan akan terus berlanjut tanpa dia.. aku akan semakin tumbuh," Sungmin memandang langit malam Kota Masan lalu tersenyum.

"Kau.. kau tahu kenapa aku tidak menangis lagi?" tanya Sungmin sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sehingga pemuda itu pun juga menoleh padanya. Ekspresinya nampak ingin tahu.

"Karna.. aku sudah merelakan dia pergi."

Setelah Sungmin berkata begitu, Kyuhyun kembali menoleh lagi sehingga matanya kembali menatap makam _eomma_nya. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras.

"Dulu Aku selalu terlihat baik-baik saja di depan eomma, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku masih belum rela, aku masih merindukannya. Tapi perasaan itu, hanya 3 tahun aku merasakannya. Setelah tahun keempat kepergiannya, perlahan aku menyadari, bahwa aku benar-benar kekanakan. Aku sadar, hidup harus tetap berjalan dengan ada atau tanpanya _appa_ ku di dunia ini."

"_Eomma_ mu meninggal di hari pernikahan _appa_ dan _eomma_ ku, aku tahu kau sangat terpukul. Aku tahu rasanya.. ditinggalkan orang tua saat usia mu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, apalagi yang pergi adalah _eomma_ mu."

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin membuat rahang Kyuhyun semakin mengeras. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan satu botol soju dari sakunya, membuka penutup botolnya, lalu menegak hamper setengah dari botol soju tersebut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin berusaha menarik botol soju yang sedang Kyuhyun minum. Dan berhasil, meski itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak.

Sungmin menggeram emosi. Lelaki itu melemparkan payung yang mati-matian dia pegang meski lengannya terasa sangat pegal ke sembarang arah, bangkit berdiri lalu masih memandang Kyuhyun dengan geram.

"Apa dengan minum bisa menghapus semuanya?! Apa dengan minum bisa menghilangkan rasa itu?! Hei Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu idiot! Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu lemah!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mabuk karna pengaruh soju bangkit berdiri juga dari duduknya. Lelaki itu lalu menarik kerah kemeja Sungmin, hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat. Namun tatapan keduanya benar-benar tak mendukung suasana, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan geram, sementara Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan rahangnya yang sangat mengeras, menahan emosi.

"Tahu apa kau hah?!" tanya Kyuhyun penuh emosi dengan mata melototnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun pada kerah kemejanya. "Lepas, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau.. kau tidak tahu apa-apa Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

Hujan lebat itu memperburuk suasana. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanya suara lebatnya hujan. Dan di tengah lebatnya hujan, siapa yang tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah menangis?

Ya, lelaki itu menangis, hanya saja tidak terlihat karna hujan. Dan ditambah lagi dengan ekspresinya yang kosong. Tapi dibalik ekspresi yang kosong itu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mabuk.

Perlahan Sungmin bangkit, berjalan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat pemakaman. Ketika tubuhnya tepat berada di sebelah Kyuhyun, Sungmin berbisik.

"Ternyata aku salah. Benar, tidak seharusnya aku ke sini. Ternyata sebuah kesalahan besar menaruh simpati pada mu, Cho Kyuhyun."

BRUK.

Sebuah beban menimpa bahunya. Kepala Cho Kyuhyun. Pria linglung hingga akhirnya membuat Sungmin mau tak mau harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan adik tirinya itu.

"Sial kau, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam akhirnya Sungmin sampai di Mansion keluarga Cho, dan berhasil membawa Cho Kyuhyun pastinya. Dengan suhu yang super dingin, apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup, Sungmin bisa menyetir dengan benar dan akhirnya sampai dengan selamat.

"_Ahjjuma,_ tolong bawakan baskom berisikan air hangat dan handuk kompres ke kamar ku. Cepat!" perintah Sungmin di sela kegiatannya membawa Kyuhyun dengan menumpukan tangan kiri Kyuhyun pada bahunya, adik tirinya itu pasti pingsan dan kedinginan.

"Akh! Dia berat juga!" sungut Sungmin, kali ini dia dan Kyuhyun tinggal sedikit lagi agar sampai ke kamar Sungmin.

Mereka sudah berada di depan kamar Sungmin, Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menggiring Kyuhyun kearah ranjangnya, dan menghempaskan tubuh basah Kyuhyun di tepi ranjang. Jika di tengah ranjang, bisa-bisa ranjang Sungmin basah semua.

"Tuan muda, ini air kompresnya," ucap sang maid.

"Ah, taruh saja di meja _ahjjuma_."

"Tuan muda, apa anda butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa urus Kyuhyun sendiri."

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

"_Ne,_ selamat malam."

"Pertama.. aku harus ganti bajunya dulu," gumam Sungmin pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin menghampiri lemari pakaiannya, mengambil kaos yang agak kebesaran dan celana panjang. Lalu berjalan lagi kearah tepi ranjang dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia membuka baju Kyuhyun dan juga kaus dalamnya. Lalu beralih pada celana Kyuhyun yang sudah basah kuyup.

Lalu Sungmin memakaikan kaos miliknya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, mata Sungmin beralih pada bagian bawah Kyuhyun yang kini hanya ditutupi celana dalam.

"Apa.. aku harus buka celana dalamnya juga?"

"Tapi.. jika aku biarkan pasti rasanya sangat tidak enak sekali. Lalu bagaimana? Tunggu! Aku dan dia sama-sama pria kenapa aku harus begini!" gumam Sungmin lagi.

Namun kata-kata kadang tak sesuai hati. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka celana dalam Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat. Bahkan ketika membuka celana dalam Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya memegang bagian ujung celana dalam Kyuhyun, takut-takut tangannya berpindah atau tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu.

Lalu Sungmin mengambil celana miliknya, dan kembali menutup matanya ketika memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Nah, aku sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Sekarang tinggal mengkompres!" seru Sungmin semangat.

Sungmin memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, bermaksud memindahkan Kyuhyun ke tengah ranjang. Namun, kali ini butuh usaha lagi karna tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidaklah ringan. Melainkan berat.

"Tidak ku sangka, dia benar-benar berat," ucap Sungmin heran lalu berjalan kearah meja di mana maid tadi meletakkan air kompres.

Sungmin pertama-tama menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun, dan benar saja terasa sangat panas. Sungmin mengambil handuk yang berada di baskom itu lalu memerasnya dan menempelkan handuk itu pada dahi Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai mengkompres Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali meletakkan baskomnya pada letak semula. Dan kini lelaki itu ingin mengganti pakaiannya, beberapa kali Sungmin menengok kearah ranjang, takut -takut Kyuhyun terbangun ketika dirinya sedang mengganti pakaian.

Selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Sungmin kembali ke ranjang dan duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kau.. apa benar-benar pingsan?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti Kyuhyun tak akan mendengarnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh," ucap Sungmin. Kali ini entah karna apa, tangan Sungmin terlurur begitu saja untuk menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya pelan, kini jarak keduanya terbilang sangat dekat.

"Kau.. apa kau sedang bermimpi? Wajah mu terlihat sangat tenang dan teduh saat tidur."

Sungmin terbelalak ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat mata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat deras.

Kyuhyun lalu menoleh pada Sungmin, dan air mata itu semakin deras mengalir.

Sungmin terbelalak, kali ini matanya nyaris keluar ketika Kyuhyun menarik pipinya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Aku sedang bermimpi.

Mimpi yang sering kali ku alami. Mimpi yang sangat, sangat, dan sangat indah, hingga bahkan aku tau aku sedang tersenyum dalam tidur ku. Awalnya aku sangat menyukai mimpi ini, sangat bahagia.

"_Kyuhyun!"_

_Aku sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil membaca Koran pagi hari ini. Namun suara yang sangat familiar dan suara favorite ku itu memanggil ku._

_Lee Sungmin sedang berlari kearah ku sambil melemparkan senyum bahagianya. Aku pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Karna ketika Sungmin tersenyum, dia nampak sangat manis._

"_Ada apa, sayang?" tanya ku begitu Sungmin sudah berada di hadapan ku._

"_Kau masih bertanya? Ayo kita sarapan~" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik-narik tangan ku agar segera sarapan._

"_Aku malas. Aku sedang membaca Koran, kemarilah," ucap ku sambil menepuk bagian kosong di sebelah ku, lalu Sungmin tidak duduk di sana, melainkan ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas paha ku._

"_Hei, pagi-pagi begini kau sudah manja saja," goda ku pada Sungmin._

"_Siapa yang manja? Huh," jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal._

_Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Hei, sayang. Aku minta sesuatu, lalu jika kau bisa mengabulkannya, aku akan sarapan sekarang."_

"_Hm, apa?" tanyanya antusias._

"_Cium aku 3 kali di sini," ucap ku sambil menunjuk bibir ku. "Lalu setelah itu katakana "Kyuhyun-ah saranghaeee~" dengan nada semanja mungkin. Bagaimana?" _

"_Aish. Lihat! Siapa yang sekarang manja di sini," jawab Sungmin sambil memincingkan matanya ketika menatap Ku._

"_Aku tidak manja. Itu kan hanya permintaan, Ming."_

"_Baiklah, baiklah."_

_CUP._

_CUP._

_CUP._

_3 kecupan Sungmin berikan di bibir ku. "Kyuhyun-ah, saranghaeee~" dan benar saja, Sungmin mengatakannya bukan dengan nada manja, melainkan sangat imut. Aku bahkan gemas sendiri melihatnya._

_CUP._

_CUP._

_CUP._

_3 kecupan aku berikan di bibir Sungmin. Dan dia langsung mengerjap imut, dan tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari paha ku dan ikut duduk di sebelah ku._

"_Kenapa kau mencium ku lagi?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan kerjapan imutnya ketika memandang ku._

_Aku menyeringai melihat ekspresinya. Lalu memajukan tubuh ku, mencuri satu ciuman lagi dari bibirnya._

"_Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Ming!" ucap ku geli lalu segera bangkit dari kursi taman, dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih kebingungan._

"_Tu-Tunggu! Kau! Kau mencuri ciuman dari ku, Kyu?!" langkah ku langsung terhenti begitu mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Aku memutar tubuh ku dan menyeringai lagi pada Sungmin._

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Ya! Beraninya kau!"_

Dan akhirnya, hanya rasa sesaklah yang ku rasa. Karna setiap aku membuka mata, semuanya menghilang, dan pada kenyataannya semua mimpi itu takkan terjadi apalagi terwujud. Semuanya hanya mimpi indah yang berakhir menyesakkan.

Aku memutuskan mengakhiri mimpi ini, aku membuka kedua mata ku yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah ruangan gelap, yang jelas aku sedang tertidur di ranjang sekarang.

Aku merasa sedang dilihati oleh seseorang, aku pun menoleh pada seseorang itu. Dan ternyata ada Lee Sungmin, jaraknya dengan ku sangat dekat.

Air mata ku semakin mengalir deras melihat wajahnya. Aku menarik pipinya dan mencium bibir impian ku itu, bibir indah yang membuat ku selalu merasa mabuk untuk terus menatapnya. Dan mencobanya dalam…

Mimpi.

Aku menangis.

Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi. Dan parahnya ini seperti kenyataan.

TBC.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 selesai!

Yosh! Sebulan lebih tidak update. Maaaaaf T.T Tapi sekarang udah update kan? Hehe :D

Maaf banget ya chapter kali ini sangat pendek. Maaf sekali maaf T.T tapi lain kali janji deh ga sependek ini.

Okelah, saya gamau banyak cuap-cuap. Saya bersyukur banget masih ada yang minat atau ngga inget sama ff abal ini/?

RnR? ;D


End file.
